In many mixing methods, and more especially in connection with charging the feed hopper of an extruder with plastic granules, it is necessary to supply the material in an amount such that the average level in the container or hopper remains constant with the least possible fluctuations despite the continual, and as a rule, uninterrupted removal of material from the container.